1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a timing controller, a source driver, a display driving circuit and a display driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chipset of a liquid-crystal display (LCD) device includes a timing controller and a source driver. The timing controller generates source driving data according to a video signal input, and outputs the source driving data to the source driver. The source driver drives a display panel of the LCD device according to the source driving data. However, as a data link between the timing controller and the source driver is prone to radiation that causes electromagnetic interference (EMI), applications including Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAL), Bluetooth and military bandwidths may be undesirably affected.